A Dangerous Combo
by Bookdancer
Summary: Prequel to How to Have a Blast. The story of how Bex and Alex first met. A bit OOC, but I hope not too much!


**I can't believe I got this done so fast! All my other sequel/prequel one-shots or one-shot companion stories have taken me forever to publish, and yet, here I am, publishing this already! You guys are soooo lucky.**

**This is the prequel to How to Have a Blast. There isn't really any Bex/Alex in this, as it's about the first time they met.**

**To:**

**everyone who reviewed How to Have a Blast- Thank you so much! I really didn't expect such a response, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Aestiva- Yes, that was a one-shot. This is the prequel.**

**Nate Drake- *grins like an idiot* Here you are! I hope you enjoy!**

**Random reviewer- Alright, so I would absolutely love to put what's on my mind right here, but a friend suggested I shouldn't. So I'm not. But here's the thing, when you review and you tell the person a bunch of bad stuff, even it out with some good stuff, too. Also, Alex got shot so Snake could freak out and act all mother-henny. There will also not be a next time. So thanks for the review and everything, but please try and give out good things to hear with the bad things. Thanks!**

**2whitie- Alex got shot so Snake could freak out and act all mother-henny. Thank you for evening out your review with good and bad stuff. (and for making the review long)**

**Silveryishmoon- Thank you and your welcome. I honestly hate all Cammie/Alex relationships, but I thought Alex and Bex would make a great couple.**

**BlueBird325- Thank you so much for making me smile!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**

**I do not own Alex Rider or Gallagher Girls.**

**By the way, erm, Alex is getting shot again, for those of you who didn't like it last time. But I kind of like torturing my favorite characters (it's a habit I can't seem to get rid of) and you should just be grateful I didn't kill off Alex. (I have done that before. Multiple times.)**

**Also, there will no doubt be some major OOC in here, so watch out, K?**

A Dangerous Combo

When asked about this day, Bex will be the first to tell you it was during one of Alex's missions. The second thing she'll say is how ironic it was. The meeting, that is. Or, rather, _where_ they met. See, this was the day Bex met Alex Rider. Bex is a teenage girl training to be a spy. Alex is the world's first and only teenage spy. So try and tell me how their first meeting being at the International Spy Museum isn't ironic. Here's a hint. It isn't. I mean, it isn't not ironic. Because it is ironic. How could it not be?

But let's start at the beginning. After all, that's where all the best stories start, right?

Bex Baxter and her father, Samuel Baxter, were enjoying themselves in the International Spy Museum in Washington DC. They were there for the summer break, and they figured they may as well enjoy themselves. Bex's mother, Carol Baxter, was back at their hotel. But you don't need to pay attention to Carol. She won't be in this story.

So anyways, the two were reading some interesting things about spies, when a voice called out, "Samantha! Is that you?"

Now, of course, Bex knew neither she nor her father's names were Samantha, so she ignored the voice. But her father's head jerked up, and Bex could tell he was startled.

"Alexis?" Samuel asked hesitantly.

"Samantha, what is the bluntest thing you know?" The voice (Alexis?) asked.

"My boss." Samuel replied.

"What is the most disgusting smell in the entire world?"

That was when Bex realized her father was being tested.

"Peppermints." Samuel answered, wrinkling his nose for added effect.

"What's your favorite thing about your job?"

"The zit cream."

_Okay_, Bex thought, _that's it. My dad's gone bonkers. He finally broke._

"Alright, your turn, Alexis."

"Shoot." The voice paused. "Wait! Not really! Don't shoot! Just ask the questions."

"Okay, Alexis. Now, what's the thing you like the least about your job?"

"Getting chased by assassins."

Bex snorted._ Everyone_ would hate that.

"Why?" Samuel persisted.

"It just gets so _boring_ after a while."

Bex's jaw dropped. He (for she now realized it was a male's voice) disliked being chased by assassins because it was _boring_?

But her father continued. "What's your favorite animal?"

"A fox's cub." The voice replied.

"Awww. So sweet." Samuel chuckled.

"Shut it, _Samantha_."

"Fine. What's your least favorite nickname?"

Now this, Bex expected him to answer with 'Alexis'. He was a guy, after all. But he surprised her yet again.

"Mini James Bond. People say it so much it gets !%#$ annoying!"

"Alright, Alexis."

"Although that name's pretty annoying, too."

"I'll stop when you do."

"Likewise."

"Anyways, last question."

"What?"

"Where are you?"

Almost immediately, there was a thud in front of them as a man, no, a _boy_, Bex thought, dropped in front of them.

"The ceiling, huh? That's a new one." Samuel mused.

The boy shrugged. "What? You'd rather I pop out of your backpack?"

"No. The ceiling was just... kind of... normal."

"So?"

"It's not like you. And why are you covered in blood?"

The boy looked down at himself and saw that he was covered, from head to toe, in blood and grime. "Assa-"

"And how'd you get on the ceiling?"

"Oh, Smithers' gadget. He calls it Sticky Fingers."

"And the blood?"

"As I was saying before you oh-so-rudely interrupted me, assassins. But don't worry, only half of it's mine."

"Only _half_?" Bex burst out.

"Yeah... is that a bad thing?"

"Alex..." Samuel warned. "What's going on? What do you mean, 'assassins'?"

"Exactly that, Sammy. One of 'em tried sniping me, but I turned and got the bullet in my shoulder. Quite embarrassing, really."

"Embarrassing?" Bex cried. "You avoided, for the most part, a sniper's bullet!"

"Yeah, for the most part!" Alex retaliated. "Do you know who embarrassing it is when you've only been sniped and hit once, surviving, avoiding countless others, and then being sniped and hit _again_?"

"But you survived." Bex pointed out.

"Yeah, but at the same time, I-"

"Alex, Bex, enough!" Samuel yelled. "Where are the assassins, Alex?"

"Don't know, but they've probably surrounded us by now."

"Great." Samuel muttered. "Do you know who sent them?"

"Yup. But don't worry, it'll be easy."

"Who is it?" Bex asked curiously.

"SCORPIA." Alex shrugged. "Nothing much. Nobody important."

"No- nobody important?" Bex asked, stuttering. "That's _SCORPIA_ you're talking about."

"Yeah, and I've defeated them so many times I've lost count."

"_You're_ Alex Rider?" Bex gasped, amazed. "Mr. Solomon was talking about you and your missions. He's been using a lot of the things you did as things _not_ to do."

"Figures." Alex snorted.

"You don't like him either?" Samuel asked. "Because, personally, I don't think he's telling the truth about why he's there."

"That's 'cause he's not. Or at least, not the whole truth. But I'd trust him with my life."

"Why?"

Alex grinned deviously. "Because he's a fox."

"Oh my goodness. Mr. Solomon is..."

"Yup." Alex said, popping the 'p'.

"Mr. Solomon is who?" Bex asked.

"Ben Daniels. My partner."

"Mr. Solomon is British? AN in MI6?" Bex asked, eyes wide.

"Uh huh. But can we talk later? Right now, we need to focus on getting out."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Samuel asked, stepping forward to wrap Alex's shoulder with bandages from his backpack.

"Easy." Alex said, shrugging. "Through the ducts."

"Okay, then." Samuel said. Then he turned to his daughter. "Bex, I want you to listen to me right now, okay?"

"Okay." Bex said uncertainly.

"If Alex or I tell you to run or do something, do it. WIthout hesitation. I know you've practiced field ops before, but it wasn't real. This is. So do whatever we tell you to, and don't stray."

"What if you tell me to do something, and Alex tells me to do something else?"

"Listen to Alex. He has a 100% success rate, I only have 90%.

"Done." Samuel said, stepping back to admire his work. "How does it feel?"

Alex rolled his now wrapped shoulder and replied, "Like you wrapped it."

"Quit the sarcasm, Alex!" Samuel snapped.

"Fine. It's still painful, but you know that's to be expected."

Samuel nodded. "Okay. Now let's go."

Alex went first, gun out and ready to react. Samuel lifted Bex up next. The two spies had given her a gun so she could defend herself, but they wanted her out of danger. Finally, Samuel went last, covering their back.

Using a watch that created hologram maps of anything, Alex led the way through the ducts calmly and efficiently.

"However, on the inside, he was freaking out. He not only had to take care of himself now, but also Samuel and his daughter. But they were going to be fine. This wasn't the most dangerous thing he'd ever done, far from it, in fact. He was just worried about Samuel and Bex.

"Hey, Samantha, how're you doing back there?" Alex called back.

"Fine!" Samuel replied.

"..."

"And don't call me that!" The man yelled, a little late. Bex and Alex snickered, but their snickers soon turned into full blown laughter. Soon, they were rolling around (or as best they could) in the duct, their giggles echoing back to Samuel, who was a bright, cherry red.

"Alright, that's enough!" Samuel yelled. "We need to keep moving."

"Yes, sir!" Bex called back, sending the two teens into another fit of laughter.

They finally figured out how this could work. They'd move forward for a few minutes before one of them would begin to giggle, sending all of them into fits of laughter. Any random thing could set them off; knocking into the duct, Samuel sneezing ("Like an elephant!" Alex gasped.), and more.

And then they were at the exit. Alex carefully removed the screws, setting the cover down as carefully as he could. He glanced around, noticing that there were only two guards.

"Getting cocky, are we?"

The guards whirled around to see not one, not two, but _three_ people in front of them, all holding guns. Before the guards could react, they'd been knocked out as the two men used their guns as clubs.

"There." Alex said, grinning down at his enemies, "That wasn't so hard, was it?

"Now c'mon," He added, addressing Samuel and Bex, "I have a big surprise for SCORPIA."

The three quickly dashed out the door, heading for the Baxters' car. Once they were a safe distance away, Alex asked for Samuel to pull over. Samuel did, and Alex pulled out a black box and pressed a button.

Automatically, some lights on a building flickered to life, illuminated in the night sky. They spelled out three numbers; one, seven, and three. Together, they said: 173.

"What's that?" Bex wondered.

Alex grinned, "The total amount of times I've beaten SCORPIA."

Bex frowned. "I thought you said you lost count?"

"Eh. I probably should have said SCORPIA had lost count. I didn't."

"Ah."

"Sooooo." Bex started five minutes later. "What's with the 'Samantha' and 'Alexis'?"

"Oh, er." Alex and Samuel exchanged awkward glances.

Finally, Alex replied. "It has to do with a mission, disguises, Malaysia, and some really hot girls. Can't tell you anything else."

Bex burst out laughing. "Do you know how weird that just sounded?"

The two spies stared at her, and then cracked up with her.

And that was how Bex Baxter met Alex Rider.

**What'd you guys think? Definitely not my best, but I thought it was okay. Also, this is probably my last Alex Rider/Gallagher Girls, so please don't ask me to do any more. Please review!**

**Also, the poll is now over, and Eres Seguro Conmigo has won. Please review!**


End file.
